Shattered Diamond
by Fox and Tiger
Summary: Leena gets really depressed when the team yells at her. Will she take her life? Rated PG-13 for blood. *COMPLETE*
1. Hurt

Disclaimer- Me no owning Zoids. You no be assuming that, no be suing I. You should being nice.

Chapter One

            Leena tried to stop the tears flowing from her eyes, but they seemed as endless as her pain. She wasn't supposed to cry, she was the tough one. Always tough, perky and trigger-happy. Tough as a rock, always boastful. 

She remembered when the Chainsaw Man had come after her for saying she was the best warrior ever. _'What a laugh. What a lie.' _She had only been lying to herself when she had said that, she was a pathetic excuse for a warrior. 

She picked up a framed photograph of the team, looking at it through her tears. She and Bit were giving each other bunny ears, Brad was sipping coffee and looking at Naomi, who was smirking and looking back at him. Doc was working on a model behind Jamie, who smiled and sweat-dropped. 

_'Was that all a lie too?'_

She set the picture beside her, her chest tightening. The team didn't even like her; they just acted like it because she was Doc's daughter.  

She remembered what Bit had said to her after the Royal Cup. 

_'Leena, you did really well. You helped me a lot.' _

Leena felt her anger rise, and she picked up the picture, staring at Bit's grinning face. 

"You lied! You all lied!" 

She threw the photo against the wall, shattering the glass. As the glass fell to the floor, she remembered again the events of that morning.

*Flashback* 

Leena maneuvered her Gunsniper's head, searching for the remaining enemy as Bit and Brad handled the other two. 

_'They said a three on three, but where's the third?' _

Suddenly, she noticed a shimmer in the dry desert air. "What's that?" 

She watched carefully, and noticed a shimmer again, right above four strange shaped indentations in the sand. 

_'A cloak? But those are illegal!' _

To her horror, she saw the cloaked Zoid begin to charge a Charged Particle Cannon, aimed right at the cockpit of the Liger Zero. 

"NO!" 

Bit and Brad didn't even notice, too preoccupied with their fights. 

Leena slammed her fist on the Wild Weasel Unit button, shooting forth every weapon she had to stop the Zoid. The missiles and bullets exploded through the Zoid, knocking it out. When the smoke cleared, she sighed in relief. Bit and Brad were fine, even if their Zoids had a few holes. 

She would explain it to them, she was sure they would understand…

"What the HELL were you DOING?!" 

Leena couldn't believe how furious Bit and Brad were, it was just a few holes! 

"For your information, Bit Cloud, I was…" 

Brad grabbed her shoulder so hard she winced, and put his face inches from hers, glaring at her furiously. 

"Listen _little girl,_ just because your _daddy_ owns this team, doesn't mean _you _can do whatever _you_ want! All you do is use up ammo, eat and get in _our_ way, so don't you dare make any excuses!" Brad pulled his face back, then stormed off. 

Leena looked at Bit, hoping to explain. 

"Bit, if you would just listen, I…" 

She was cut off again by Bit, who sighed and looked away. 

"Leena, it does seem like you do more damage to use then to our rivals. I have to agree with Brad." 

Leena stared at him, stunned. No one would even listen to her! She spun around, and walked to her room with as much dignity as she could muster, before collapsing into tears on her bed.

*End Flashback*

Leena picked up one of the larger pieces of glass off the floor, and turned it in her hand, watching it shimmer. 

"No one even cares." 

She squeezed the piece, only slightly aware of the glass cutting into her flesh. Crimson blood flowed down her fingers, dripping onto her wood floor with a wet splat. 

"Would they even care if I died?" 

She used her other hand to remove the piece, letting more blood drip to the floor. 

"No. They would be happier." 

She held the glass, now stained red. 

"I wouldn't bother Brad, or Jamie, or Dad…" 

She squeezed the shard firmly, digging deep into her delicate skin, through her muscle. 

"Or Bit." 

Her hands were dripping with blood, her floor covered in small scarlet puddles. 

"I want them to be happy." 

She grabbed the shard with both hands, and pushed the sharpest point against her neck. A small drop of blood formed, then slide down her neck as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. 

"Goodbye."  

A/N- AUUUGGGGHHH! Don't throw rotten veggies yet! I know, I know, cliffhangers are SOOO annoying, but we all have to live with them, right? Good, readers, no biting. I'll update soon, and until then, mock you in you torture! HAHAHAHA*choke, cough wheeze* Whew. I shouldn't get so excited about evil. Whatcha gonna do. Please R&R, or I won't update!!!           Just kidding.


	2. Healed

A/N- Well, I'm finally updating! Sorry I took so long, I haven't been in a writing mood lately. Just keep bothering me when I do that, and I'll get around to it. 

Bit- She's just in a good mood 'cause she's passing Chemistry.

Me- Damn straight I am! My sweat and blood is in that D!

Leena- Enough with the personal life, lets get to the story!

Me- *sulks away, muttering* Fine.

Bit aimlessly, his conscience still bothering him about the spat he'd had with Leena earlier. It still seemed odd what Leena had done, and he wondered if there actually _was_ an explanation for it. After all, Leena was trigger happy, but she wasn't mean. 

_'She can be really nice when I'm not stealing her food.' _

He sighed. _'I should have let her explain herself before ignoring her. Maybe she had a good reason.' _

His conscience flared when he remembered the look on her face before she'd run off. It was like he'd stabbed her then twisted the knife. 

_'Maybe I can check on her later and ask her what she wanted to say.'_

He paused at the open door of the Strategy Room, where Jamie was watching the battle, reviewing it carefully. Bit walked in, hoping to make conversation and divert his troubled mind. 

"How'd we do Jamie?" 

"We did fine, but I think you should see this. I heard you got mad at Leena earlier…" 

He hit a button, replaying part of the battle. Bits aqua eyes widened as he watched the battle unfold. At first everything seemed normal, then something shimmered in the corner of the screen. 

_'A Zoid using a Cloak? But that's illegal in battles!' _

He watched as the cloaked Zoid began to charge a Charged Particle Cannon on its back. The cannon was aimed at the Liger. 

_'It would've destroyed the Liger, and killed me, and she was the only one who saw it…' _

The Snipers weapons flared as Leena emptied her ammo onto the hidden Zoid, hitting Bit and Brad with a few bullets too. Jamie swiveled around in his chair, looking up at Bit with youthful eyes. 

"By the way, did you drop something? If someone broke one of Docs models, we're all in for it." 

Bit shook his head. "No, I didn't break anything…" 

The image of Leena's shattered face rose in his mind again, her normally fiery eyes seeming to drain of all their life. 

_'She wouldn't…' _

His chest tightened as he sped out of the room, leaving Jamie confused and alone. "Um, okay. I guess I'll just…sit…or something."

Bit sped down the hall to Leena's room, which wasn't far away. He almost ripped her door open, shocked by the scene he found. Leena sat close-eyed on her bed, a shard of bloody glassy clutched in her crimson dripping hands. Her eyes shot open when he came in, her whole body freezing. Both young adults stared deep into each other, emotions seeming to ride back and forth between them. The moment was broken when the piece of glass slid from Leena's blood slicked hands, shattering on the floor into a million ruby colored pieces. Bit ran to Leena's side as she stared at him, both unable to say anything. Bit gently grabbed Leena's mangled hands, looking at them with a mixture of pain, pity and horror. Leena tried to pull her hands away, but Bit tightened his grip. Finally he found his voice, though it only came in a choked whisper. 

"Leena…what happened?" 

He already knew, but it seemed almost impossible to him that the strong girl would try such a thing. Her eyes were blank, lacking the familiar spark he had grown to know, and finally grown to love. She looked away, unable to face him. Her voice was a deadened whisper. 

"I'm sorry." 

Bit felt her blood creeping around the edges of his hands, and decided that they would have to talk later. He let her wrists drop, and pulled of his shirt. She glanced over at him curiously…and did he also detect a hint of admiration? 

_'Now isn't the time for daydreams Bit.' _ 

He ripped the white shirt into strips, and motioned for her to give him her hands. She weakly lifted her arms, and her deftly wrapped her hands in the soft fabric. Finally he was done wrapping, and he quietly sat on the bed, still holding her hands. She still looked away as he spoke. 

"Leena, why didn't you tell me?" 

"You wouldn't have listened." I don't need to bother you any more than I already do." 

Her eyes widened as he picked her up by the waist as if she were no heavier than a child and set her on his lap, hugging her close. Her hair rose when he put his lips next to her ear, whispering softly. 

"How could you think that Leena?" 

She couldn't stop a tear from escaping her eye. 

"All I do is use ammo. You and Brad were right." 

Bit gently wiped away the tear, rocking her back and forth in his arms. 

"You shouldn't listen to me anyway. I was just upset, and I can be very stupid when I'm upset." 

He lifted her chin and turned her head, making her look into his aquamarine eyes as he looked at her lovingly. 

"Can you forgive me? I can't help acting blonde sometimes." 

Bit's heart leapt when the warrior cracked a small smile at his joke, and he ruffled her hair. 

"That's what I like to see!" 

She elbowed him in the stomach, giving him a mock serious look. 

"Don't mess up my hair Bit Cloud." 

She stood and crossed her arms, eyes sparking. He stood and puffed his chest in mock challenge. 

"Or what?" 

His brain began to shut down when she slowly walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her bandaged hands on his back. She locked her lips on his, and when they broke apart, they looked deep into each other's eyes, wordlessly exchanging vows. Stars began to shine through her open window, her watch beeped to signal the arrival of ten o'clock. 

"Bit…" 

"Yes?" 

"Stay with me tonight…please…" 

And he did.   

A/N- Yay, it's finally done! You could fluff enough pillows for everyone in Texas with this story! *pulls out pillow with half naked pic of Valgaav on it* And an extra special pillow for ZanneChaos! Well, I hope you all liked this story! If anyone would like to do a lemon for it, tell me. You write it, I'll post it. (As long as it's good) I've never done a lemon, and I probably won't for a while. After all, I've had so much experience with sex…

Were-Hentai Me- *pops up out of nowhere* PENIS!!!

Me- Ewwwww!!!! That's gross!!! *runs away*

Were-Hentai Me- *laughs evilly* 

Me-*peeks head back in* Please R&R!!!

Were-Hentai Me- SEXSEXSEXSEXSEX!!!

Me-*runs away again* YUCKY!!!!!


End file.
